


Art for Airplanes, Beers and Dubious Protection Techniques

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, DCBB ART, Destiel - Freeform, First Meeting, Hurt, Ink, M/M, Sunflowers, Tattoos, Whiskey - Freeform, drool, drunk, sleeping, watercolor, watercolor and ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Art for poppybeatles  DCBB story:Airplanes, Beers and Dubious Protection Techniques  'It is a well-known fact amongst his family and friends that Dean hates flying. He appreciates the craftsmanship and the engineering that goes into airplanes. He likes the way airplanes look. Sleek, stream line. He even likes the little puffy cloud trail that the leave in the sky on cloudless days. However he hates being inside them.'When Dean Winchester decided to go visit Sam in England, he certainly didn't bet on meeting and relying on a stranger to help him through his flight. Castiel Novak was flying to England for a conference that he did not want to go to, but it accidentally becomes a trip which dramatically changes the next couple of months for him.Between airplanes, drinking beer and slightly dubious protection techniques, Castiel and Dean form a friendship and relationship that takes a series of twists and turns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I was asked to create a masterpost for the art, I did NOT realize I could have scheduled one here on A03 so I put it on my own website...
> 
> now I know better. And I've been debating putting this up ever since. But then I figured, couldn't hurt, right?
> 
> Anyway, the DCBB was my first Big Bang, testing the waters. It was a blast and definitely something I'd love to do again, though I didn't get as much art for her as I would have liked.
> 
> I've since signed up for two more as an artist (PineFest and the SPN Mega Bang I believe) and also for the CBB as an author...eep!
> 
> NOTE - Tags are based on the art and are not the 'full story' so to speak. Check out the fic :D

 

All pictures went through several steps:

  * Penciled onto watercolor paper or Bristol board
  * then inked and scanned
  * before being watercolored and scanned again.
  * Once scanned, I attempted to put an overlay of the inks on top of the watercolors to make the inks pop back out
  * and then used MS5 and my tablet to draw 'borders' if it didn't have one already.



Here you can see both the Inks and the Finished watercolor copies side by side. (or, well, above and below due to the size of the pics and their landscape orientation.)


End file.
